Heelying Away With My Heart
by JKJessie
Summary: Toby Turner (Tobuscus), Jack Douglass (jacksfilms), and Felix Kjellburg (PewDiePie) are big-time YouTube stars, struggling with Heelying accidents, parody writer's block, and barrels. Jessica Egan, Charlie Sandilands and Sophie Frame are three normal teenagers attending high school, facing bullying, depression, and obsession with video games. I suck at summaries. Read. Please :3.
1. Chapter 1

SophieJessicaCharlieBuscusFa n  
Okay, so we all know Toby Turner and Jessica Egan, or Tobuscus and Jebuscus. But if you're a bigger fan of the Buscus', you'll notice that Sophie and Charlie appear in a few of Jessica's vlogs. This story includes them all, because I'm a huge fan of all four of them!

"Why are you throwing a fireball at Roger's head?" Sophie chuckled, staring curiously at Charlie. They were playing Fable III on the X-Box, and Charlie had discovered she found delight in killing civilians.  
"It's fun!" Charlie exclaimed, impaling a woman on an icicle. "Much more fun than killing mercenaries and werewolves."  
"Speaking of which," Sophie warned, as a bunch of mercenaries charged into the town and she pulled out her pistol, "mercenaries!"  
The sound of video game animated battle filled the room, as Jessica face-palmed and looked at them. "Really, guys? Can't you play properly?"  
"If you want to play properly, here you go," Sophie grumbled jokily, throwing the controller at her, which promptly whacked Jessica in the forehead.  
"Ahh!" Jessica laughed, rubbing her head. "Bully!" She picked up the controller from it's landing place on the chair and loaded her character, which just happened to be a purely good female.  
"Purely good is BORING!" Charlie mumbled, making her evil male character turn to look at Jessica's avatar. "Why kill for greater good when you can kill for EVIL!" She said the last part in a deep, gruff voice, imitating a voice they knew all too well - Toby Turner, or Tobuscus as he was more commonly known. Jessica had always been a huge fan of Toby's YouTube videos and obsessively watched them every day, and talked about him way too much.  
Sophie and Jessica fell about laughing, dropping their controllers fatally and watching helplessly as their characters' bodies tumbled over the side of a bridge into the river below.  
"GOD DANGIT!" Jessica screamed.  
They were hanging out at Jessica's after school, and they were staying the night. Sophie had asked to play Slender, and terrified the wits out of herself, so now they were playing Fable III to take her mind off of it. It wasn't working much, as Sophie kept giving involuntary little twitches or a little scream now and again.  
"Why do you keep DOING that?" Jessica muttered, trying to hide her laughter at her friend's obvious terror.  
"Slender's scary, how can you be so calm?!" Sophie trembled.  
"Aww, it's okay," Jessica laughed, pulling Charlie and Sophie into a group hug and putting on a lisp. "We'll always be dere to pwotect you!"

"You guys flatter me," Toby winked at a small group of his fans, as they shrieked loudly and called out compliments. "Seriously!"  
This made the fans scream louder than ever, and some passers-by gave Toby a few dirty looks and made a point of covering their ears.  
"I'd better go," Toby said, shaking his head, before beginning to Heely in the direction of a nearby cab. "Come on, guys, time's up! I need to go and vlog, talk to mom, do stuff… whatever!" He gave a final wave and began to glide along the floor. He Heelied for a further three blocks before the fans finally stopped trying to give chase and went home.  
He was nearing a small block of apartments. He shrugged, figuring this was as good a spot as any, and stumbled to a stop, leaning against a white brick wall. He pulled out his iPhone and started to record.  
"Audience? Wha - what are you doing messing up this nice brick wall, audience? That's appalling!" He put his finger over the lens. "Intro of darkness then redness then whiteness!"  
"So I just got away from a mob of fans…"

Jessica yawned and stretched. "I'm tired, seriously, guys. It's nine o'clock, I think we should at least get something to eat."  
"Aw, come on, we've only been playing for three hours! We can finish the game if we play until two!"  
"No way are we playing until two," Charlie interrupted, giving Sophie a warning glare.  
"But I want to see Reaver!"  
Reaver was a sexual deviant character in the video game. Sophie had become unhealthily obsessed with him, and was clearly in love with him.  
"No," Jessica said firmly. "Dinner."  
Charlie trudged downstairs, and Sophie grudgingly followed her.  
Jessica was about to close the door, when a familiar voice drifted toward her through the open window. It was faint, and she wasn't sure where she recognised it from. She stepped over to the window and looked out, hands resting on the shutters. A single streetlight shone onto the black tarmac road, and it looked like there was a figure standing against the white brick wall. She tried to make it out in the darkness, but she blinked and the figure turned to leave.  
She looked for a moment longer until he was out of sight, then turned to head downstairs. She knew that walk, but she didn't know where from. The way the man strode forward, but then seemed to glide along the floor, occasionally tripping now and again. She KNEW she'd seen someone walk like that before. She tried to recall everyone she knew, but none of them matched the description of the man on the street. Of course, she hadn't been able to see the features very well…  
"I'm overreacting," Jessica mumbled, laughing at herself. "It's just a guy on a street looking to get home to his family."  
She went downstairs to find Sophie and Charlie.  
Outside, Toby Turner was Heelying down the street away from her block of apartments.

"I saw a guy," Jessica mumbled through her mouthful of salad.  
"A guy?!" Sophie said, dropping her hotdog in mock-surprise. "Well, THAT'S something you don't see every day!"  
Charlie giggled timidly, not quite sure what was going on. That usually happened. "Do you like him?"  
"I didn't mean I saw a hot guy! Just a guy. He was hanging around on the street. He seemed familiar so I watched him for a bit, but he just walked off."  
"Pervert," Sophie laughed. "You've probably just seen him walking around before."  
"I don't think he would have seemed that familiar, though. I mean, I see people walking around all the time-"  
"REALLY?!" Sophie clutched her heart in pretend shock again.  
"-and I don't remember any of them," Jessica continued, ignoring Sophie's comment.  
Charlie shrugged as she finished the remnants of her sandwich. "Doesn't matter. What do you want to do?"  
"I don't know. Sophie?"  
"FABLE III!"  
Charlie shot Jessica 'a look'. "It's a bad idea to ask Sophie. You know what her answer's going to be."  
"Valid point," Jessica admitted. "Okay, well… we could read? Or… listen to music? Or… I don't even know."  
"Can we play Slender?" Charlie piped up.  
"HELL NO!" Sophie shrieked, throwing the idea out of the window - figuratively, of course. "No way! Never again!"  
"All right, I get it," Charlie laughed, holding her hands up in surrender. "White flag, have mercy! Let's just play Truths."  
"Truths?" Sophie asked, curiously.  
"Yeah! It's like Truth or Dare, but without the dares."  
"But dares are what make the game interesting!" Jessica moaned.  
"Truths kind of sounds fun," Sophie said, looking interested.  
"Fine, fine. Truths it is. Seems like a safe enough idea," Jessica acknowledged cautiously.  
They dragged themselves back upstairs again, and Sophie and Charlie pulled chairs up to the side of the bed, which Jessica had leaped on as soon as she entered the room, claiming that 'she needed comfort' when playing a 'tedious game.'  
"I'll go first," Sophie said, cracking her knuckles and looking at her friends over the top of her glasses. Jessica copied the gesture, staring back at Sophie over the top of her own glasses, her brown hair a contrast to Sophie and Charlie's bright purple hair.  
"Charlie, who do you like?" Sophie asked, waggling her eyebrows.  
"Nobody!" Charlie said, honestly. She honestly didn't have time for boys. "What about you, Sophie?"  
"I don't like anyone, either," Sophie replied vaguely. "I'm too busy trying to get FAMOUS! What can I do to be like Tobuscus, Jessica? How does he do it?"  
"Well, let's see… he's cute, he's funny, he's down-to-earth, and he's unique… hmmm… well, I guess you just need to be Toby," Jessica grinned.  
"Oh, well, it's unfortunate that I'm Sophie, then," Sophie said, raising an eyebrow at her friend.  
"Anyway. My turn again," Sophie said, flicking her hair with one hand and tossing it over her shoulder with the other. "Let's see… Jessica, is there a special guy in your life right now?"  
An image of Toby Turner flashed through Jessica's mind, and she flushed slightly, thankful for the slight darkness of the room so her friends couldn't see her red cheeks. "No… no, course not," she said, trying not to falter in her well-practiced speech. "I'm much too fixed on my studies, I mean, after all, if I don't get good grades, I won't be able to graduate, and then I won't be able to get into college, and then I won't be able to get a job!"  
"All right, all right, we understand," Charlie grinned. "What do you want to be, again? A soldier, wasn't it? You don't need to go to college to be a soldier, do you?"  
"I don't know," Jessica confessed. "But it's always a bonus if not, right?"  
"I guess," Charlie shrugged.  
And so they continued until the wee hours of the morning, teasing secrets out of the others, until their heads hit the pillows and they fell asleep.


	2. Girl Troubles

**Okay, so now that I went over the first chapter, I realized that when I put in ***** to change POVs to another person, the stars didn't show up, it just missed a line. From now on, if I miss a line, it's changing POVs, hopefully it's not that confusing!**

*JACK'S POV*

"Uh huh," I say absent-mindedly to Kristen, as she droned on about some friend that had told her that her neighbour was getting married. It wasn't really all that interesting.

"So, Kelly said that it wasn't fair, and that she wanted to get married, and then Rhona said-"

"Yeah, awesome," Jack interrupted, bored. "I really need to edit this weeks YGS and stuff, so…"

He saw hurt flash in Kristen's eyes, and immediately regretted it. He seemed to be hurting her a lot lately - he felt horrible, but he couldn't seem to help it.

"I'm sorry, babe, I-"

"No, it's fine," Kristen shrugged, "I get it. YouTube's important to you."

Jack studied her carefully, but there was no sign of anything aside from indifference on her face. "Sure?"

"Course, why wouldn't I be?" Kristen stood from the sofa and grabbed her jacket. "I'm going to go round to Rhona's and then I'll just go back to mine. It's been nice talking to you."

"Yeah, you too," Jack said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He heard the front door close and he knew she was gone. He pinched his nose in frustration. "Why do I do that?" he mumbled angrily to himself, feeling like a jerk.

He closed the laptop. He didn't really feel like editing anymore. He got up to make himself a cup of coffee, but there was a knock on the door. Maybe Kristen had forgotten something. Now was his chance to apologize. He seized the opportunity and leaped to the door, opening it wide, holding his arms out, and saying "I'm so sorry, Kristen, I love you!" to nothing in particular.

Toby stood at the door looking at him, eyebrow raised. "Girl troubles?" he asked, amused.

Jack opened one eye, and promptly flushed bright red. "I, uh… jeez. Sorry, man."

Toby just laughed and stepped inside without being invited, going straight through to the living room.

"Come in," Jack muttered sarcastically, and went to join him.


	3. Editing and Starbucks

**More than one chapter in a day - I'm awesome, right? :P Sorry for the lack of PewDiePie - he comes soon, I promise!**

"So what happened with Kristen?" Toby asked, studying Jack. He couldn't tell if there was something wrong or not - he wasn't really all too good at this sort of thing. Although Jack's 'heartfelt' apology at the door HAD to be a clue.

"I was just being an idiot again," Jack said dismissively, waving a hand in the air as he went to make them some coffee.

"Dude, you're always an idiot. What happened?"

"Nothing, she was just telling me some crap about Rhona and I was a jerk and interrupted her, I pretty much said I wasn't interested in her life. I'm overreacting. I just feel horrible," Jack complained bitterly.

"You're not a jerk, Jack," Toby said honestly. "You can be an idiot sometimes… well, all the time-" he stopped, noting Jack's glare. This probably wasn't the way to go. "Um, so anyway, you're not a jerk. She probably doesn't even mind. You know Kirsten, she's not really phased at anything."

"True, true," Jack admitted. "But I still feel bad. Ah well. I'd better get editing, it's supposed to be out tomorrow and I haven't even started."

"Whatcha editing?" Toby asked, leaning on the back of the sofa to watch.

"Your Grammar Sucks number 42," Jack replied.

"42 already?" Toby looked a little surprised. "That's a lot of bad grammar."

"You don't say," Jack mumbled, concentrating on adding mini Jacks around his image on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked, more than a little amused.

"Watch," Jack said, and pushed play. The mini Jacks came to life, and as soon as Jack's image had read out the comment on the screen, the little Jacks yelled "WHADDAFUCK?"

Toby burst out laughing, and Jack grinned. "They're my lil' clones," Jack chuckled. "The biches love them."

"The biches?" Toby spluttered.

"Yeah, my fans. You have the Audience, I have my biches. Deal with it," he said, slipping into his Chad accent.

"Right," Toby said, trying not to laugh further. "You wanna go down to Starbucks? I'm starving."

"You just had coffee."

"I said I was starving, not thirsty, dude. Come on," Toby moaned, shoving Jack's shoulder.

"Fine, sheesh," Jack said jokingly. "Greedy creep. Lemme just go get my jacket."


	4. Collabs and Happy Wheels

"Dude, we need to collab some time!" Felix practically yelled over the phone at Toby.

"Absolutely," Toby replied. "It might stop all the people accusing us of copying each other."

"It's ridiculous," Felix said, stifling laughter. "Don't judge the bros and me on what some of my fans say to you."

"I won't, I swear," Toby laughed, "same with me and the Audience."

"Course not," Felix said, balancing the phone on his shoulder as he stirred his hot chocolate. "When are you next free, bro?"

"Anytime, really," Toby said.

Felix winced and held the phone away from his ear as he heard an overly-feminine scream in the background. "Is that Jack?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Toby laughed at the girliness of Jack's scream. "He just died on Minecraft."

"Idiot, he can't play it anyway. Tell him I said hey," Felix grinned.

"Will do, bye!" Toby said, and rang off.

Felix shook his head, amused, and put his cell back on the counter. He switched on his computer and sat back to play twenty minutes of Happy Wheels.

Five minutes passed, and Felix swore up and down that he had died at least two hundred times. Stupid level. He shut down the computer, and promised himself never to play Happy Wheels again.

He got through ten minutes. Then he was back on, baby!

**Bit of a crap ending there, I got writer's block after uploading three chapters in a day! I would have stopped after two since nobody seems to be reading this anyway, but yeah. I wanted to get through all of their POVs first. Thanks, if you're reading this.**


	5. Invitations

**I'm so sorry that the chapters have been getting shorter - that would normally be the legnth of every chapter, but the first one was longer because it was originally four different chapters but I put them together. This is sort of a filler chapter, so don't expect anything exciting… well… apart from ONE THING. :D**

'The Sideburns Song' was blasting in the background of the dining room as Charlie, Sophie and Jessica sat at the table shovelling breakfast into their mouths. The letterbox rattled as the postman pushed a few letters through the door. Jessica stood.

"I'd better go see what that's about," she grinned, still laughing at a previous joke that had been told a minute before.

She strode over to the front door, spying two letters. She opened the door and looked out. There was a small brown package lying there beside the doormat. She shrugged and picked it up, and took the mail inside the house.

She slit open the letters. She looked at the unfamiliar handwriting of the first one, and sighed as she threw it over to the table. "It's from the school, I'm failing PE again."

"Who needs PE, anyway," Sophie grumbled as she opened the second letter while Charlie looked over her shoulder.

"Hey, it's from Tay!" Charlie cried, beaming. Her cousin, Tay Zonday, or 'Chocolate Rain Guy', as he was more often called, was getting quite big on YouTube. They hadn't seen him in years, but they made sure to keep in occasional contact.

"OH MY GOD! He's going to VIDCON!" Sophie screamed, and showed Jessica the letter.

_Charlie, Sophie and Jessica,_

_Hey, it's Tay. You've probably guessed that already! So I haven't heard from you in a while. I decided to get in touch with you - I have some great news. I'm going to attend VidCon this year! All the big YouTubers are gonna be there - and I received an invitation! I think you should check the package that I sent with this letter. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised!_

_~ Tay Zonday_

Jessica scrambled over, stumbling over her own feet, as she recovered the package. She ripped it open, fingers struggling, as the paper fell away leaving three small slips of paper in her palm.

"What are they?" Charlie asked, climbing over the chair to get a look.

"The - they're… they're tickets to VidCon," Jessica whispered in awe. "We - we're going to VidCon."


	6. Going To VidCon

**Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm suffering from extreme writers block right now, so this might not be the best chapter, but I felt I had to write something even though nobody is reading this.**

"Toby! Hurry up!" Jack called from inside the car, leaning out of the window. "We're gonna be late, man! Come on!"

"I'm coming!" Toby yelled from the house, as he emerged from the door with an overflowing suitcase packed full of Heelies and clothes.

"I swear you are not a guy," Jack said, eyeing up his suitcase.

"I need the Heelies," Toby said firmly, as he Heelied down the drive in yet another pair. He attempted to jump into the car, but his Heelies went out from underneath him and sent him flying face-first into the car door. Jack face-palmed and waited for him to get in.

The door shut behind him as Toby put on his seatbelt and looked in the rear-view mirror.

"ARRGHHHHH!" he yelled.

"What's up, bro?" Felix chuckled from the back of the car, grinning at Toby's reaction.

"When did you get there?" Toby asked, breathing quickly.

"I've been here the whole time, not my fault you can't see me through my awesomeness," Felix joked, nudging Toby on the shoulder. Toby gave him 'the look' and they began to drive.

"TOOOOO VIDDCOOOONNNNN!" Felix's voice echoed through the street.

"FAHKING BARRELS!"

"Felix, those are dustbins."

"THEY LOOK LIKE BARRELS TO ME!"

"Sophie!" Jessica cried, running over with Charlie to greet her friend. "Where have you been? We only have six hours before VidCon starts!"

Sophie looked at her like 'you're freaking out over nothing'.

"TOBY'S GONNA BE THERE! AND JACK! AND SHANE! AND SEAN! AND SMOSH! AND JUSTINE! AND OLGA! AND-"

"We know!" Charlie laughed, putting her hand over Jessica's mouth. "We're going too, you know!"

Jessica squealed hyperly and leaped into the car. "Get iiinnnnnn!"

"Is she always this hyper when going somewhere?" Sophie joked.

"…No. Only to VidCon. She's gonna see her great love."

"Toby?"

"Do I even need to answer that?"

"Guess not," Sophie grinned.


End file.
